


When I hit the brakes.

by xcarex



Category: Bandom, Real Person Fiction, The Cab
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarex/pseuds/xcarex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment on the road, after the accident.  Started as a drabble, but I wanted everyone's perspective--100 + 80 + 60 + 40 + 20 = 300 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I hit the brakes.

Marshall hasn't really slept since the crash. In beds, fine, but not in the van. The first week was especially rough. Every little bump or jostle, and he'd be awake for another hour at least. It was better now, but not much.

He did his best to hide it, since everyone else seemed to be handling it fine.

The van hits a pothole. Marshall jerks awake again. They swerve, wet pavement, and the trailer fishtails behind them. He doesn't breathe for a few seconds, not until his brain catches up with his body, looks around. 

They're still driving. Everybody's okay.

###

Ian grits his teeth. He saw the hole in the road long before they reached it on this grey expanse of highway, but couldn't avoid hitting it.

The front tire catches. He cuts the wheel to the right, trying to avoid the back hitting, too. The van jerks over easily enough but the weight of their trailer disagrees. Ian feels the balance shift.

If he weren't driving, he'd have shut his eyes. A quick, silent prayer: Not us, not again!

###

Johnson's eyes snap open at the sudden movement. Not asleep, but they were all quiet; dozing through the drizzly morning journey. 

Having spent more time at the wheel than the others, it had made him a terrible backseat driver.

More than the veering trailer behind them, he can feel Ian's whole body tense up next to him. 

Johnson says nothing.

###

When they begin to swerve, Cash drops his phone. He turns to look out the back window: trailer's still there, their stuff is fine.

He catches Marshall's pained expression as he turns back around. 

Understanding, texts the words "we’re ok".

###

Alex is curled in a sleeping bag in the back. He slides gracelessly across the carpet. 

It doesn't wake him.

**Author's Note:**

> See original comments [here](http://underyourhat.livejournal.com/3656.html).


End file.
